Reno's Ride
by Sue Dunham
Summary: Cloud likes girls. Only girls. However, thanks to a weird dream from Aeris and some Mako tomfoolery Reno's got a chance. Warnings: Fem!Reno not really sure if I should call this het or yaoi language, sexual content, nudity. Cloud/Reno


LJ's FF7 Anonymous Kink Meme is almost entirely responsible for this. Find it here: http : // community . livejournal . com / crack_rack / 7790 . html (minus all the spaces of course)

Like Reno/Cloud or Cloud/Reno (or anyone at all?) GO! Make prompts. I like to fill them :)

This prompt read:

Fem!Reno/Cloud or Fem!Reno/Rude.  
Fem!Reno _riding the hell out of one of them._

* * *

This was a bad day.

Reno's eyes carefully met nothing but their own blue-green reflection as he tried to assess his mental state. He'd had a crazy, psychotic dream of Aeris of all people, telling him 'not to waste this chance' and then he had woken up in a downpour of almost pure Mako.

Waking up in an unexpected place was actually fairly common for Reno. The events which had followed were not.

The oddness he'd felt had given way to an increasing sense of vertigo when Cloud had arrived, as if on cue. He'd rolled up like some kind of knight on fucking shining motorcycle, apparently unconcerned by his own dousing in the planet's lifeblood. Reno didn't care if Cloud had been dunked enough times that he could eat the friggen stuff. Not when it had done _this_ to _him_.

Reno stood, half dressed, in the one private bathroom the Seventh heaven had and stared at 'himself' in the mirror. _Reno. _Only this was a version of Reno that was five inches shorter, fifty pounds lighter and much bustier.

_He had breasts!_ Two of them. Reno was certain the mirror wasn't lying.

His shirt was a soggy mess on the floor. He wished he was still wearing it.

Reno was usually a laidback, easy-going guy. He tried not to flinch at the realization that he was also usually a _guy. _He appreciated women and all the things that made them so uniquely womanly. He would, if given the chance, sleep with just about anyone who caught his eye regardless of gender. The only conclusion to be drawn from that information was that Reno didn't mind breasts.

_Other people's breasts. _

Reno leaned against the counter breathing heavily. Gods he wished he had his dick back. He squeezed his eyes shut. He was NOT thinking about that. The breasts... they could be removed or... something. That was almost fine. Eventually he'd get used to being half a foot shorter, of needing wider pants to accommodate his hips.

He was never, _ever_ going to get over the loss of his dick.

A horrible strangled sound crawled up his throat. If he was a girl now, did that mean he could cry?

The mirror beckoned and his eyes were hopelessly drawn to the things it revealed. Reno couldn't help looking. His neck had grown slender and delicate. His jaw line was less defined and his chin came to a delicate point. His shoulders sloped gently in a sort of sweeping line that accentuated his new breasts. Somehow his eyes also appeared to have changed, he wasn't sure how. He cynically assumed it was probably the insanity he was only just holding in check.

Girl-Reno was staring him right in his fragile looking girl-face. So he touched it. For the first time he touched himself. He traced down from his new delicate features, which surely hadn't looked that effeminate before. He trailed his fingers down the incredibly soft skin of his new neck and then swiftly jerked his hands down to hold his new breasts. If he hadn't done it in a rush he might never have gotten there.

His skin was so smooth. Was that because he was a woman now? He pushed his fingers to caress over one of his nipples. He'd obviously touched them before, when he was a man, but now they were much more sensitive. The fingers of his left hand moved, looking. He'd had a scar just there. It was gone now. Was that the Mako's doing?

He began a quick check looking for other scars that should be there. His hands skimmed down his body and he found nothing. Without even thinking about it -because if he had it never would have happened- he dropped his sopping pants to the floor. He'd hesitated before because he didn't want to see. He didn't want any visual evidence of the last trace of his masculinity gone.

The large scar that had traced across his hip and down his thigh was gone as well. Everything but his tattoos had disappeared. Nothing but those thin slashes of red on his cheekbones was left. With more of himself revealed to the mirror, Reno marvelled at his gently curving waist. The jut of his hip bones had been replaced by a gently rounded sort of swell. Everything had gone from hard planes and angles to soft curves and sweet roundness.

His boxers were obviously and devastatingly empty.

Reno's hands went to the hem immediately. He hesitated. He couldn't, didn't want to know... but he had to find out. He had to feel for himself.

His fingers slipped beneath the waist band.

He almost did cry then.

Gone.

Just gone.

The landscape his fingers brushed over was familiar but not. He'd touched women like this before. Smooth tender flesh slid around his fingers and at its depth, hidden dampness.

Was this wrong? It _was_ his body right?

His thumb brushed over his new clitoris.

O_h._

That was..._good._

Not quite enough to make him stop mourning his penis, but kind of amazing all the same.

He did it again, thumb brushing just so. The chill of his body was at odds with his heated core. Newly delicate fingers teased at his opening. His whole body flushed. He ached emptily and his nipples tightened.

_Wow_.

A thump hit the door and he jumped guiltily. An entirely different flush began to join the pink of arousal in his cheeks. Reno rarely blushed. He'd never been about to masturbate his newly female body in someone else's bathroom before either.

The thump had been followed by the sounds of fabric slithering against the wood to the floor.

Cloud. He'd grabbed the clothing he had promised to let Reno wear until his own dried.

Abruptly realizing where he was did little to cool his newly awakened desire. Just a moment ago Cloud had stood on the other side of that door. Cloud had been mere feet from Reno's aching and aroused body. Reno was hot and wet, it was new and exciting. It was distracting. Thank gods it was distracting. His hand was still in his boxers and his fingers were still but they were pressed tightly against himself and he was thinking about Cloud. He longed to shove them deep into himself and ease the suddenly insistent itch.

Cloud.

The one thing he wanted but couldn't have. Couldn't have because Cloud liked _girls._

Aeris' voice in his dream, telling him not to waste this chance.

_Sneaky fucking Cetra._

Cloud was just outside. Cloud who liked girls. Cloud who was off limits to Reno because he didn't have the requisite parts.

And Reno had just made his shiny new girl body all horny.

_Okay Aeris, you win._

For just a moment Reno was almost glad his cock was gone. At least this way when Cloud rejected him, he wouldn't be able to cut it off and feed it to him.

His hand slid out of his boxers and the boxers in turn fell to the ground. He scooped up and re-did his dress shirt. The jacket was way too big for him now. The shirt was too. It dwarfed him in white linen that was more than long enough on his new body to hide his ass. It was also soaked. Without the jacket the shirt showed of his... new assets to perfection. Reno looked at himself critically in the mirror and for just a moment he was too eager and turned-on to be terrified. Girl-him was hot.

He could keep Cloud from saying no.

Reno left the bathroom. He stepped over and ignored the clothing that had been gathered for him and went Cloud hunting. Dainty, wet girl-footprints trailed along behind him. He released his hair from its band and let it drape around him. Reno was a man... had been a man. He knew hot, wet, horny women were sexy.

Cloud wasn't in any of the rooms upstairs so Reno was forced to descend into the bar proper. He was endlessly grateful that for whatever reason, Tifa wasn't here.

Stooped moodily on a bar stool, a glass of something amber coloured in hand, was Cloud. There was a faint creak of floorboards accepting his weight as he left the staircase.

Cloud turned to look at him. He seemed about to say something before he performed an actual double-take. Reno was perused from head to toe and back again while Cloud's mouth parted comically.

As amusing as that sight was, Reno had a horrifying thought. As a man he had never shaved his legs. Without waiting for Cloud to come to terms with what was in front of him Reno performed a quick, moderately graceful check.

Finding his legs also, somehow, mysteriously taken care of, Reno righted himself and approached the still goggling Cloud.

"Imagine how I felt, Blondy." It was the first time he'd heard himself speak. It startled him. It wasn't _that_ different but it was. He blinked and grinned. It was his first smile since he'd woken up in wonderland. Reno had recognized that tone, full of smoky promise. He was still him.

Cloud swallowed, breathing deeply through his nose as his mouth returned to its previous slightly parted state.

The bar was chill and Reno felt his nipples pull tight again. They were so much more sensitive now. He was really going to have to get used to that.

Reno didn't waste any time, if he hurried he could have his tongue buried in Cloud's mouth before he thought to close it.

Cloud's cheeks were pink and it didn't look like he was going to say anything anytime soon, so Reno shamelessly took advantage of the situation. He crawled right into Cloud's lap and felt slight shivers drill through him when his heated and unclad lower half came into sudden contact with the rough material of Cloud's pants.

_Oh._

Well wasn't that interesting. Reno squirmed a little in Cloud's lap. It made him gasp and he felt his eyes widen. _Very interesting_.

Reno pressed his lips to Cloud's and waited. He really would stop if Cloud said no.

He couldn't explain why, but the thing that should have been furthest from his mind was exactly what he _needed. _Surely Cloud would take care of him. Wasn't that what heroes were for?

His worry proved to be unnecessary because the minute his lips caressed Cloud's, the former warrior snapped to life. Reno was being devoured. Cloud's lips were insistent and his tongue plundered. He was demanding surrender and that made something in Reno tighten and he actually felt himself get wet.

Cloud shifted Reno about in his lap like he weighed less than an ounce and _crap_, he never thought that would be so sexy. Being handled was apparently a huge turn-on for him, at least for girl-him. He squirmed helplessly in response, consumed by sweet high tension and he was so wet. It wasn't like when he'd been a man. There was nothing he could simply _reach_ for. His need existed inside him. It pulsed with the rhythm of his blood and blossomed out from the very center of him to pull at all the sensitive places of his skin.

Reno's fingers dove for Cloud's belt buckle as he ripped their mouths apart.

"Say something, Cloud," he pleaded as he wrestled with the unnecessarily complex thing. His sleeves kept falling over his hands to complicate the process further.

"Something, Cloud." Reno almost fell off Cloud's lap in shock. Was he _high? _Had the Mako affected him after all?

But then warm hands slid against Reno's chilled thighs and then under his shirt to his hips. From there Cloud wrapped his fingers both behind and under Reno somehow. Surely they hadn't always seemed so large. They made Reno feel positively tiny.

What Cloud did next was evil. While Reno was busily meeting the challenge Cloud's buckle had presented him, Cloud lifted Reno clear of his body. Reno was about to protest but Cloud only lifted him a few inches before dropping him sharply back into his lap.

Reno's world exploded. The sudden impact to his almost ridiculously sensitive girl-parts was intense. Perhaps because he hadn't been expecting it, had no real frame of reference, it had ripped through Reno like hot liquid lightning. Reno gasped and stopped moving entirely.

Cloud dropped his head and his thumbs made soothing circular motions against Reno's hipbones. Fingers stroked lightly at his bare bottom. Reno was almost positive that Cloud was smiling smugly under the cover of his ridiculous hair. That thought lasted until Cloud leaned in and took one of Reno's alarmingly sensitive nipples into his mouth right through the fabric of his shirt.

Normal rain had replaced the Mako downpour not long after Cloud's arrival. The ride back had been long and miserable but at least he was sure the only thing currently soaking his shirt was water and Cloud wouldn't be hurting himself just to do devilish things with his tongue to Reno's straining nipples.

Reno discovered it was actually easier to deal with the buckles when he couldn't see them. He waited until he had various leather straps removed and Cloud's pants open before he stole the head from his breast and captured Cloud's bottom lip between his teeth. When too-blue, _mischievously glowing_ eyes finally settled on his, Reno tugged on his prize firmly and then gasped against the released flesh.

"Do it again."

Cloud it seemed was happy to oblige. Again the impact was sharp and little zephyrs of pleasure zinged through Reno. His nipples tightened again or even further in response and he couldn't explain it but pleasure was made of lines and everything was connected.

Freed from his pants, Cloud's rigid length slid against Reno, parting him but not slipping inside.

Reno jerked in response. Feeling Cloud rub against him, becoming slick with Reno's leaking juices wasn't doing anything to ease the ache. His sudden contact with Cloud's pubic bone however brought with it wonderful new insight. He wasn't really sure he'd ever truly understood the importance of the thing. Now though, on the other side, understanding made Reno grind himself against it. Cloud's cock was a slick tease where it rubbed against him, but the sharp almost stinging pleasure that burned in his belly from that wonderful nub that he was rubbing against Cloud caught most of his attention.

Reno couldn't believe he was breathing hard already. He flexed his delicate seeming thigh muscles to grind against Cloud's body. As he rode the swelling waves of his own pleasure he voiced his realization without thinking it through.

"You know, Cloud," he breathed, having found a slowly rhythmic pace that Cloud's teasing fingers did not discourage. "If you stay just like this I think I'll have everything I need from you."

He almost had time to pull that perfect little piece of flesh against Cloud one more time before he found himself shifted into the air.

Immediately what had been building inside Reno began to dissipate. No other words seemed accurate. Reno actually whined before Cloud allowed him to wrap his legs securely around his middle and then Reno was being carried upstairs.

The look on Cloud's face certainly said he'd been naughty. Reno spent almost two whole stairs pretending to be contrite before he gave that up and tried to wiggle his way to forgiveness. Then there was more of that _being handled_ thing that made Reno squirm. Cloud entered a bedroom, Reno didn't care which, and swung him into the wall. He pressed Reno into place firmly with his own body and _how_ could Reno possibly be getting even more turned on?

And then something wonderful happened. Cloud had two fingers pressed gently against his core. Reno felt the sweet tension in him begin to climb again. Evil fingers traced about the edges of him, easily avoiding his eager center. Reno wasn't sure how long he could take being teased.

Reno watched Cloud lean back and then felt him use one hand to hold him in place. His swirling fingers had become slick and smooth with what Reno's body provided. _Women must save a fortune on lube,_ errantly flitted through Reno's mind before Cloud plunged both fingers deep inside him.

It was quite the awakening. Reno hadn't even touched himself there before. His flesh seemed to be going out of its way to make Cloud welcome. Reno felt himself stretch to fit and then everything got even better when Cloud stiffened his fingers to brush along Reno's inner walls. He could feel Cloud everywhere.

In and out and sweet Shiva that was good. The next woman he slept with was so benefiting from this somehow. All this knowing how it felt.

Reno wasn't going to just allow himself to be marched towards orgasm. He had girl-bits to learn how to operate. When Reno began to shift on his own, Cloud's thumb moved to brush along his clitoris much as Reno had done himself earlier. Reno breathed in sharply, the air hissing as it was dragged through his teeth. Being stroked from the inside and the outside simultaneously made him quiver. Heat flared and spread out from Cloud's presence in his body, bleeding down into his thighs and bubbling up towards his chest. Reno tightened something and somehow between Cloud and the wall he found what he needed to move. Suspended between flesh and plaster Reno started to ride Cloud's hand.

Maybe to help him, Reno wasn't sure, Cloud replaced his thumb with the palm of his hand. It gave Reno more to push into and against. He didn't have to be as delicate when he tensed his legs to pull almost all the way off, nor when he relaxed them to plunge back down.

Somehow Cloud supported him even when his pace picked up, rocking nearly free of Cloud's hand before slamming back down onto it. When he did it just right little starbursts bloomed behind his eyelids.

The empty room echoed with the noises that wrung their way out of Reno's throat. His orgasm was building from everywhere and Cloud was touching him everywhere…somehow, from the _inside._

At some point the hand that had been holding Reno to the wall by his hip had moved to the buttons of his shirt. At first Cloud kissed and nipped a tormenting path up and down the tender flesh of Reno's throat. Reno felt Cloud's lips jerked unceremoniously from his flesh every time he rose beyond the blond's reach. After the buttons had been dealt with that was no longer a problem. Cloud's head bobbed in time with Reno's rushing body, coasting from breast to breast and nipple to nipple, occasionally to be buried in the valley between them.

That tormenting touch had driven Reno's hands into Cloud's hair. He tried futilely to hold tongue and teeth in place. Cloud kept stopping to watch. Reno fucked himself mercilessly on Cloud's fingers and the expression on the blond's face kept flitting between something close to pain and naked desire. Whenever Cloud wandered back to nipping, sucking and tormenting Reno's nipples, every brush against Reno's flesh felt new.

Reno was losing control of his gasping cries when Cloud began to rhythmically move his fingers deep inside. He spread his fingers so they touched Reno everywhere but in that spot that made him want to cry out. Cloud watched him carefully until Reno was sure his face showed nothing but desperate frustration. Reno tried even harder to ride himself to completion.

His tormentor must have finally seen what he was looking for.

"Are you getting everything you need from me, Reno?" slid against the redhead's frazzled nerves like gravel.

One day Reno was going to learn to watch his big, fat mouth.

Was Cloud going to keep him from finishing? Had Reno actually upset him? Could he fix this?

"Yes, Cloud. Sweet Shiva, you have no idea." Opening his mouth had gotten him into this mess. It could damn well get him out too. "C'mon Cloud, make me feel it."

Reno could feel all the parts of him locking up. His muscles were tightening from the back of his head down to his curling toes. He was pulled taut and Cloud was cheating.

Reno couldn't have slowed down even if he wanted to but he met Cloud's eyes and didn't break contact with them no matter how badly his own wanted to roll into the back of his head.

"I want you to make me come." Turks were not especially fond of losing any kind of challenge, but he'd said it. It didn't matter how hard it had been or how many choking cries had been cut off as he'd tried. He'd said it.

Cloud's response was immediate, his fingers stopped their teasing and stroked counter to Reno's own actions. It drew out every motion and made the shivery, quivering, tightness pulse. Reno couldn't believe how good it felt.

Everything was too much. Orgasm for a woman was, apparently, nothing like that of a man. He had to concentrate, it wasn't easy, he was stuck there, right on the brink, and why couldn't he finish?

Time stopped. He was riding a bubble of liquid heat that was cresting and he was rising, holding, stuck. It took forever. Cloud looked up and then down into his eyes, keeping time with his frantic ride.

"Reno," Cloud soothed and his voice was tender, so very tender, like he knew. Then his hand tightened inside and outside together.

And that was it.

He was spiralling, falling, burning up. Ecstasy crashed over him like a wave. It burned out from his heated core and scorched everything in its path. He tingled with each diminishing wave and his body convulsed inside with a smaller, gentler versions of the heat and satisfaction that had lanced through him.

Reno couldn't breathe.

But Cloud hadn't stopped, his fingers kept up their gentle petting. They were already drawing arousal out of the ashes of orgasm. Holy fuck. So that's what it felt like... Reno could deal with that.

Reno made an experimental motion and felt himself tighten around Cloud inside. It wasn't unlike what his body had known to do on its own. It did however bring him into prolonged contact with Cloud's still deeply penetrating fingers. His body still shuddered and pulsed, he couldn't believe he wanted more. Couldn't believe his body was _ready_ for more. Women were _awesome_.

"My turn," Reno whispered, disengaging his hands from soft, spiky hair. Cloud raised a sardonic eyebrow and his eyelids slid to half-mast. He looked incredibly sensual and far too pleased with himself.

"That looked like your turn to me."

"My turn to drive," was Reno's rejoinder and then Cloud's fingers were gone and he was being carried over to the mattress. Cloud stopped two feet away and tossed Reno onto the soft, downy comforter.

Yeah, that was _never_ going to get old. It filled him with want all over again.

Reno recovered himself and knelt legs spread on the comforter. He either looked amazing or debauched and he knew from experience that debauched women looked amazing anyway. He shed his shirt but didn't discard it. Instead he twisted its still damp length into a makeshift rope.

Cloud started to look hesitant. When his stride only brought him to the edge of the mattress and no further Reno couldn't resist.

"C'mon, Cloud." He sounded smug and he knew it. "You're not afraid of a girl are you?"

Reno discarded his shirt with a careless flick of his wrist. If Cloud wasn't comfortable with the idea it wasn't worth pursuing. He hadn't really expected him to but Cloud answered him.

"Hm," Cloud grunted. "I'm always wary of you, Reno." Reno grinned, now _that_ was gratifying. Cloud hadn't moved, so Reno shifted to attack his clothes.

"So we aren't going to talk about this?"

Cloud was flushed, panting and Reno could feel him hard and ready behind the zipper of his pants. Reno was obviously by this point a 'sure thing' and Cloud wanted to talk about the fact that he was a woman.

"No." As if making up for the difficulty of all the buckles earlier now everything was zippers. Quick and easy and Cloud's flesh was rapidly being revealed to him.

"Reno…"

"Cloud!" Reno snapped and then cut off any further attempt at conversation by using his teeth to tug Cloud's pants open. Cloud gasped prettily and when Reno flicked a quick glance upwards his face was stiff with desire.

"You…"

Reno didn't want to hear it. He tugged sharply on Cloud's pants with his teeth again. That shut him up.

Reno was far too horny to be angry and thank gods for zippers. If Reno had his way all fastening would be zippers... or velcro. Reno approved of easy access.

At least until he had children of his own and the-

Oh _hell_ no. No way, nuh uhn. _Not happening._

Reno looked up at Cloud suspiciously. Without his shirt it was hard for Reno to not get side-tracked on his visual journey to meet Cloud's eyes. Deeply muscled abs and everything all pale, hard and toned. It was everything that made him hard as a man. As a women it all served to make him practically seep with desire.

Charcoal pants were almost disposed of, but unless Cloud had the right answer they weren't going an inch further.

Please, _please,_ let him have the right answer.

"Condoms?" Nothing had ever seemed quite so important in his life. Cloud tipped his head in the direction of the bedside table.

"Top drawer."

Then Reno watched him take over with his pants. He was paying the task far too much attention. When Cloud had answered Reno his voice had been light and hesitant. Reno dropped his head to see under the projectile covering of Cloud's bangs. He was blushing.

How did he do that? Go from aggressively, masterfully sexy to adorable bashfulness, and _still_ somehow sexy, in moments?

Reno crawled over to the bedsides table. In case Cloud was watching him and not his own feet, the redhead put as much slink as he could into it. The drawer definitely revealed condoms and...

_Huh._

Maybe he shouldn't have discarded his shirt after all.

Reno released one condom from its brethren and placed himself back in front of Cloud. This part at least was familiar.

Before Reno could rip open the packaging he was scooped into the air again. He hadn't actually _said_ anything about liking that had he? It made his stomach bottom out and his insides tighten as Cloud spun them both a rough ninety degrees before he dropped to his back on the mattress and settled Reno on top of him.

Clearly, somehow, Cloud knew what this was doing to him.

"Show off." Reno grumbled backing off Cloud's stomach and feeling his member bump into him lightly from behind. He swallowed reflexively. The short reprieve was over and this was it. Girl-Reno was about to have actual sex, for real, _with Cloud_.

Gods he was so ready. He was surprised he wasn't leaving a damp trail where he scooched down Cloud's body.

Cloud was panting out deep, uneven breaths and Reno hadn't even really touched him yet. He shifted so that he hovered over Cloud and just looked. This was a sight he wasn't likely to see repeated.

Cloud's face was slightly highlighted in pink. Reno couldn't be sure if that was from arousal, embarrassment or both. The flush traveled in a lightly mottled pattern all the way down his pale torso from his cheeks to his dark, straining erection. His pupils were blown wide enough that they nearly dwarfed even the blue of eyes like his.

Cloud seemed to be having trouble waiting. He half sat up and reached for Reno urgently… Or maybe he was concerned?

"Reno?" It was clearly a question. Cloud obviously thought something was wrong. It was nothing and everything but mostly it was nothing that could stop him from finishing this. However it was nice to know that Cloud knew who he was with. That girl-body or no, Cloud was _here_ doing _this_ with _Reno_.

Reno split open the condom wrapper; Cloud's erection rose and curved towards his hard abdomen in a delicious arc. The sight made his insides do that clenching winding thing that he was just starting to get used to. He was aching and aware of his own emptiness all over again. Reno dipped his head to taste Cloud quickly, just once, before he swiftly sheathed him in the condom and then, without preamble, inside his own body as well.

Or he meant to. Reno stopped halfway through and adjusted his pace. Cloud's penis was bigger and longer than his fingers had been. Once again, Reno felt his body open to accept its entire girth. It was so... _satisfying_. He was in no hurry to rush it, this first entrance into his body.

When he was finally seated fully against Cloud, Reno rocked for a moment just to watch soft lips pout and stubborn jaw clench while gold-framed eyes fluttered. Then just as slowly he pulled himself up. Cloud's hands had migrated to Reno's hips. Reno took them and forced them above his head. Each hand was closed around its own slat of the headboard.

"Hold on, Cloud."

Then Reno began to ride.

It was like before and not like before. Reno closed his eyes and concentrated. He attempted to mimic the instinctive, rhythmic clenching of his body from when he'd orgasmed earlier.

Reno shivered and clenched. The insides of his thighs brushed along Cloud's hips. He placed one hand on Cloud's abdomen to help him rise and fall. He moved with abandon. Like before, with Cloud seated deeply inside him, Reno could feel him everywhere. Every rushing plunge and moment of deep contact fucked Reno from his scalp to his toes.

While his body was tightening helplessly and his senses were being pared away to raw nerve endings, Cloud remained obediently holding the headboard. He was letting Reno have his way. The mattress sank and rebounded under the wildly driving pace Reno set. It gave everything a wild hint of recklessness.

With Cloud's hands preoccupied Reno reached up to play with his own nipples. He threw his head back and gasped as pleasure zinged between the cleft where Cloud rubbed inside his body and his stimulated breasts. Part of it was for show, but only part, the rest came from a frantic need that made his body want to snap. Arched like this, his still damp hair brushed against his ass and probably against Cloud too.

Reno tucked his feet under Cloud's thighs. It may have been a mistake since Cloud stiffened to hold them in place, but it gave him greater lift and control.

Reno shifted from angle to angle. Sometimes the stimulation came solely from Cloud's hard cock stabbing into his flesh. Other angles made delicious heat spread from his stimulated clitoris.

He couldn't decide what he wanted. When he leaned back the pace was hard and fast. Cloud helped him by trusting up to meet him on his descent. If he leaned back even farther and set his hands on Cloud's thighs he had total control and Cloud just panted through what Reno was learning to make his body do.

When he slumped forward Cloud's tongue would tease its way inside him while the pace slowed so that he could grind against Cloud's pubic bone like he had earlier. Positioned like that, Reno's nipples would brush against the smooth expanse of Cloud chest.

Reno was loving all of it. The urgent, hot, wet, sensation had grown and expanded even quicker than last time. When he clenched his muscles just right everything was magnified and he was so ready to spill over the edge. He shifted almost restlessly trying to move harder, faster.

Reno was tempted to ask for Cloud's help.

In the end he didn't have to. Cloud, it seemed, was only willing to wait for so long. Reno hadn't expressly requested Cloud keep his hands on the headboard, but it still felt like Cloud was cheating again when his hands trapped Reno's and forced them behind him.

Cloud switched both of Reno's hands into one of his and then tugged until Reno was sitting upright impaled on his cock. This was certainly a position that displayed everything that was womanly about him. His spine was arched under the restraint of Cloud's hand on his wrists, forcing his breasts up and out on obvious display. From there his torso arched out and curved all the way down to the place where Reno was spread wide around Cloud.

Reno was tempted to stop. He had intended to be in total control this time, but everything was too hot and too close and too tight for him to stop now. If Cloud got him off, he could forgive him.

Cloud began bucking to meet every rise and fall of Reno's body. The slamming impact sent jolts of liquid delight exploding out of the tender apex where Reno swallowed Cloud inside his flesh.

Reno felt like he was running blind and somewhere ahead of him was a wall.

Apparently unable to resist the lure of Reno's new breasts, Cloud pinched and rolled one nipple before moving on to the other. Those lines of pleasure were back connecting his nipples to the wonderful wet heat inside him. They felt like vibrating strings inside him, thrumming with the pace he set. If they could be plucked just right they would break Reno and send him spiraling into orgasm again.

Cloud's hand shifted to slowly trace down Reno's gracefully arched abdomen. It was an entirely different kind of stimulation. Not forceful or overwhelming, instead light. It made Reno shiver and a trail of goose bumps rose in the hand's wake. When Cloud reached his destination, right against the flat expanse of skin that stretched across Reno from hip to hip, he rested his palm there. It was the very bottom of Reno's stomach. Only a few inches of flesh separated Cloud's hand from his erection.

"OH." Reno wasn't sure if it was a gasp or a cry, he couldn't hear himself over the blood rushing through his ears and the sounds of flesh meeting flesh.

Reno rose again, but this time Cloud's hands on his wrists cut his journey short, slamming Reno back down against Cloud's rising hips.

"Oh," Reno moaned out. It felt amazing, he throbbed. He tried to blink his way through his bangs so that he could plead with his eyes for Cloud to do it again.

He tried to rise again and thankfully, wonderfully Cloud caught him, mid rise, and jerked him back to slam home inside him.

"Oh!" This time he knew it was a gasping cry, louder than before. It tapered off filling the room with a long drawn out sound from deep beneath Reno's breast.

And Still Cloud's hand warmed Reno's lower abdomen, Reno felt him push lightly, applying pressure, like he wanted his dick and hand to meet.

Reno tried to rise again. Surely his legs would give out. Halfway through Cloud pulled him back again. This time when Cloud slammed home Reno was lost.

Something about a woman's orgasm was molten and white. It started at the very core, but it seemed to exist everywhere all at once. His breasts felt it, his pelvis and his stomach felt it. He could feel the strain in the soles of his feet.

Cloud kept him moving, riding him through the aftermath. His wrists were freed and Reno felt his writhing, jerking body slumping forward onto Cloud's chest.

Surely it wasn't always like that?

The world lurched and Reno was gently rolled onto his back. Cloud rose above him and his hips rocked gently, slowly, probably enjoying the helpless clenching of Reno's inner walls.

It felt so good. Reno couldn't quite tell if he was still orgasming or not and wasn't _that_ messed up. How many times could women really go anyway? How did they ever get anything done?

Cloud was still hard inside him and he pulled out and slid back in easily. Reno could tell he was careful to angle his body so that the entire length of his abdomen brushed against Reno's clitoris while his erection stroked him from inside.

He couldn't possibly. Not again. Could he?

"Cloud," he had to pause for a sigh that would not be denied to escape his lips. "What are you doing?" 'Doing' was a gasp of indrawn breath when Cloud brushed against him _just so_.

Cloud's weight shifted to one arm so that he could use his other hand to stroke down Reno's side.

Cloud looked wonderful like that; wild hair worse even than usual from exposure to Reno's hands, bottom lip swollen from Reno's nipping teeth, the entire muscled length of him straining to be gentle with Reno's body.

"I want to see how many times I can make you come." Wet lips punctuated Cloud's words down Reno's neck before a tongue was dragged through the sweat that beaded in the hollow places made by his clavicle.

Holy fucking fuck.

He felt his walls tighten around Cloud in instinctive response. He was definitely in favour of that. It was going to kill him, but that didn't seem so bad.

Dragging his knees up Reno discovered it was natural to want to give Cloud better access, to increase his own leverage.

Cloud didn't alter his languid pace. He continued that slow, long ease in and out of Reno. The pleasure was different this time than before. Before it had been almost like a sting, sweet and exact, sharp and almost too much. This was almost too much in a completely different way. The pleasure felt... deeper, maybe, less localised. Not so much a sting as a slow burn.

Cloud rocked into him again and swept slowly against that secret part of him all the way. Maybe all women weren't like this. Maybe he was just lucky or maybe it was Cloud. Reno didn't know and he didn't care. Unlike last time his arousal wasn't right on the heels of his previous orgasm. This time his insides hadn't even been given the chance to stop clenching. It felt like he was trying to trap Cloud in there.

It was so powerful and wave after wave of building sensual tension wafted up from his pelvis and kept his body thrumming.

His need was overpowering. It was completely disjointed from Cloud's gentle thrusting. He tried to alter the pace, deeper, faster, harder, anything. Cloud wouldn't let him. One elbow, set near his head, supported Cloud's weight and the hand attached to it played in his hair. His other hand held Reno's hip and ass to keep the gliding of their bodies unhurried.

Helplessly unable to take it anymore, Reno wrapped his legs around Cloud's hips and tried to hold him in place. That wouldn't work he knew but his brain was misfiring. Cloud had fucked him into desperate hunger and if he didn't fix it _now,_ Reno was going to implode.

Reno looked at Cloud desperately. _Shit._ He couldn't see right, something was wrong with his eyes.

He found Cloud's mouth with his own anyway.

"Make me come, Cloud, please." He sobbed it or bit it or gasped it into Cloud's mouth.

Then Cloud was making another one of those slow, full-bodied motions. One of his hands was brushing something off of one of Reno's cheeks. Cloud's lower abdomen pressed its way over Reno's clitoris and his dick hit that spot, that wonderful spot that it wasn't fair that women had. Except now Reno had one too.

Somehow, just before he came again, he knew Cloud was coming inside him. His body hitched and jerked and the slow gentle rhythm was gone and then Reno was torn apart anyway.

Women didn't have orgasms that tore out of them they had orgasms that exploded inside them.

Tight and pleasure and holy fuck.

Another peak and it was hot and heaving and quivering along his stomach.

Another peak and his skin was assaulted by hot and cold, goose bumps and tensing contracting muscles.

Another peak and his lungs were working again. Reno twitched, utterly sated, through the very last vestiges of bliss.

Cloud gazed down at him, for some reason his eyelids were drooping lazily and a half smirk pulled at his mouth.

Reno had surely been put through his paces. He felt both energized and exhausted. He hoped this was a guest room because there was no way he was going anywhere.

Something had to be done with the condom, so Reno wasn't surprised when Cloud left almost immediately. He was however surprised when Cloud returned.

If Cloud thought he could chase Reno out of his bed he was in for a surprise. Reno attempted to communicate this with a lazy flail of his hand. Cloud clearly didn't understand because he caught Reno's hand and used it to pull him into a sitting position.

_Not talking about it. _His tone was vehement. The words never passed his lips.

Reno wasn't given much time to be miffed.

Cloud dropped an additional pillow onto the mattress and somehow manoeuvred Reno under the covers. The mattress dipped, Cloud slipped in behind him and Reno slept the sleep of the oh so very satisfied.

When he woke the next morning it felt like the sun was trying to press into him. He was warm, content, well fucked and he wasn't alone. Things certainly couldn't have started off much better. Reno shifted to look at his bed partner.

He was taller than Cloud again.

Reno knew both joy and terror.

_Shit_.

How did someone escape the bed of a super-soldier so he wouldn't kill them when he woke up and discovered he was sleeping with a man?

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed!

Thanks so much for sharing with me!

I accept all kinds of comments and criticism, non-positive reviews are welcomed! Tell me what you liked/hated or would like to see improved.

Thanks again!

Editing thanks to the fabulous Madisuzy over on LJ *LOVE*


End file.
